Il Fantasma del Palcoscenico
Da Piccoli brividi wiki Il fantasma del palcoscenico: Il Fantasma e Swan Titolo originale Phantom of the Paradise Lingua originale Inglese Paese di produzione USA Anno 1974 Durata 92 min Colore colore Audio sonoro Rapporto 1.85 : 1 Genere musical, commedia horror Regia Brian De Palma Soggetto Brian De Palma Sceneggiatura Brian De Palma Produttore Edward R. Pressman Produttore esecutivo Gustave Berne Fotografia Larry Pizer Montaggio Paul Hirsch Effetti speciali Greg Auer Musiche Paul Williams Scenografia Sissy Spacek/Erik Nelson Costumi Rosanna Norton Trucco John Chambers/Rolf Miller/Anna Sugano Interpreti e personaggi Paul Williams: Swan William Finley: Winslow Leach/Il Fantasma Jessica Harper: Phoenix George Memmoli: Arnold Philbin Gerrit Graham: Beef Rod Serling: Narratore Doppiatori italiani Cesare Barbetti: Swan Manlio De Angelis: Winslow Leach/Il Fantasma Emanuela Rossi: Phoenix Gianni Marzocchi: Beef Luciano De Ambrosis: Arnold Philbin Romano Ghini: Narratore Premi Festival internazionale del film fantastico di Avoriaz Gran Prix Grand Prize a Brian De Palma (1975) Critic Awards a Brian De Palma per il miglior DVD singolo (2007) Il fantasma del palcoscenico (Phantom of the Paradise) è un musical del 1974 scritto e diretto da Brian de Palma. La storia è un adattamento molto libero di temi provenienti da capolavori come Il Fantasma dell'Opera, Il Gobbo di Notre Dame, Il ritratto di Dorian Gray e Faust. Il film è stato lanciato sul mercato col sottotitolo: "Ha venduto la sua anima per il rock and roll" e, successivamente, con "È stato menomato, incastrato, picchiato, derubato e mutilato. Ma non lo possono tenere distante dalla donna che ama!" Fu inizialmente un fiasco ai botteghini e fu oggetto di aspre critiche, ma è diventato in seguito una pellicola cult. Indice nascondi 1 Trama 2 Titoli di chiusura 3 Riferimenti artistici 3.1 Riferimenti letterari 3.2 Riferimenti cinematografici 4 Curiosità 5 Musiche 5.1 Colonna sonora 5.1.1 Tracce 5.1.2 Musicisti 6 Collegamenti esterni 7 Note Trama| modifica sorgente La storia segue le vicende di Winslow Leach, un giovane cantautore la cui opera pop basata sul "Faust" viene rubata da Swan, un produttore discografico di enorme successo. Entusiasta della musica, Swan la vuole utilizzare per l'inaugurazione del "Paradiso", il grande teatro per concerti che ha approntato. Leach tenta di tornare in possesso del suo lavoro ma viene cacciato dalla Dischi Morte, la casa discografica di Swan. Si insinua nella principesca abitazione di Swan dove si stanno tenendo le audizioni per lo spettacolo di apertura del Paradiso, e scopre che sarà basato sulla sua musica. Tra le molte cantanti convocate per i provini, Winslow rimane affascinato dalla grazia e dalla voce di Phoenix, alla quale spiega come interpretare il brano Faust che sta provando. Scoperto, viene nuovamente cacciato. All'ulteriore tentativo di spiegarsi con Swan travestendosi da donna e mischiandosi alle aspiranti attrici e cantanti che si sottopongono alle sue particolari attenzioni per ottenere una parte, viene portato via e pestato da due scagnozzi e i poliziotti conniventi che lo trovano lo incastrano per spaccio di droga. Leach viene arrestato, processato per direttissima e condannato all'ergastolo, da scontare presso la prigione di Sing Sing. Una volta in carcere, nel quadro di un programma di esperimenti sui detenuti finanziato da un'azienda di Swan, gli rimuovono i denti e li rimpiazzano con una scintillante dentiera in metallo. Sei mesi dopo, la radio trasmette la sua musica rubata eseguita in versione rock and roll anni cinquanta dai Juicy Fruits, la band scelta da Swan e detestata da Winslow. Colto da un raptus, riesce ad evadere e si reca a distruggere lo stabilimento della Dischi Morte. Mentre sfoga la sua rabbia viene intercettato da un guardiano e nella concitazione, mentre gli sparano, viene schiacciato dalla pressa di incisione che stava sabotando; il suo volto, e le corde vocali, sono deturpati per sempre. Fumante e sanguinante Winslow fugge gettandosi nel fiume. Il giorno seguente la stampa dà notizia della sua morte benché il corpo non sia stato ritrovato. In realtà Winslow è sopravvissuto e nei giorni precedenti l'inaugurazione si intrufola al Paradise, nel cui magazzino indossa un vestito di pelle nera con mantello e si copre il deforme volto con una maschera da gufo argentata. Nei meandri del Paradise si dedica alla vendetta contro Swan. Durante le prove piazza sotto un'auto situata sul palcoscenico una bomba ad orologeria che scoppia mentre si esibiscono i Juicy Fruits, chiamati ora "The Beach Bums". Winslow viene inquadrato da una telecamera a circuito chiuso e visto dalla cabina di regia da Swan, che va di persona ad affrontarlo e lo riconosce. Gli propone di riscrivere la musica per farla cantare a Phoenix, e con un abilissimo uso degli impianti di amplificazione e elaborazione dei suoni gli permette nuovamente di parlare e di cantare. Approfittando dello stato di confusione e di esaltazione di Winslow, Swan gli fa firmare col sangue un ponderoso e vetusto contratto; ritiratosi in un settore privato e segreto del locale Swan guarda la registrazione dell'episodio della firma. Nei giorni seguenti Winslow è immerso giorno e notte nel riscrivere l'opera, aiutato da stimolanti. Swan si rende conto che Phoenix è troppo perfetta per quella musica, sostenendo che l'unica perfezione che tollera è la propria; rompe la promessa fatta a Winslow ed affida il ruolo di cantante a Beef, un urlatore rockettaro dai modi effeminati ben diverso dall'aggraziata Phoenix, che viene relegata al ruolo di corista. Winslow si addormenta sfinito dopo aver terminato l'opera e Swan ne approfitta per rubargliela e dare ordine di murarlo vivo. Al risveglio, vedendosi tradito per la seconda volta, Winslow ha uno scoppio d'ira, spacca il muro e si dirige al Paradiso, dove sta per iniziare il nuovo spettacolo. In un camerino trova Beef sotto la doccia e lo spaventa a morte dicendogli: « Non cantare più la mia musica, né qui né in nessun posto, hai capito?! La mia musica è per Phoenix, solo lei può cantarla, chiunque altro la canti, muore! » Philbin, il braccio destro di Swan, ferma Beef mentre cerca di fuggire e lo convince che il Fantasma sia solo una brutta allucinazione dovuta a tutta l'anfetamina di cui fa uso. Lo spettacolo ha inizio con i membri del gruppo The Undeads (sempre gli stessi Juicy Fruits e The Beach Bums) che in una macabra messinscena mutilano alcuni spettatori sulle note di un rock aggressivo, e fanno cucire i pezzi asportati in una bara. Tra il crescente entusiasmo della folla, dalla bara emerge uno spiritato Frankenstein impersonato da Beef, che scalda ulteriormente la platea con Life at Last, una versione scatenata di Old Souls. Al culmine della canzone però il Fantasma uccide Beef folgorandolo con un neon a forma di fulmine lanciato dall'alto. Nell'estasi della folla inconsapevole, con il cadavere di Beef trasportato via in ambulanza, Philbin ordina a Phoenix di sostituirlo sul palco esibendo la versione di Old Souls scritta per lei da Winslow. Il contrasto tra la follia di Beef e la dolcezza di Phoenix decreta l'immediato successo del brano. Swan sfrutta quanto accaduto precipitandosi nel camerino di Phoenix e promettendole un futuro da protagonista. Quando la cantante si trova poi tra la folla che la applaude viene presa in disparte dal Fantasma che le rivela la propria identità. Winslow la implora di lasciare Swan prima che la distrugga, ma la ragazza non lo ascolta e scappa impaurita dal suo mostruoso aspetto. Più tardi, il Fantasma si arrampica di nascosto fino al lucernario sul tetto dell'abitazione di Swan, dove vede quest'ultimo abbracciato a letto con Phoenix. Col cuore spezzato, Winslow si pianta un coltello nel petto ma Swan, che come al solito controlla tutto con telecamere e visori, lo raggiunge sul tetto e lo risuscita chiudendogli la ferita e ricordandogli che in base al contratto firmato nessuno dei due può morire finché l'altro è in vita. Winslow improvvisamente lo accoltella non riuscendo a scalfirlo giacché, come soggiunge, anche lui è sotto contratto. Mentre la rivista Rolling Stone annuncia il matrimonio al Paradiso tra Swan e Phoenix, il Fantasma si reca nella stanza di Swan dedicata ai media. Qui scopre, oltre al filmato della firma del proprio contratto, quello girato decenni prima da cui apprende che Swan aveva stretto un patto col diavolo, in base al quale sarebbe diventato immortale con l'aspetto giovane per sempre, e firmando lo stesso contratto. Nel caso in cui il filmato stesso fosse stato distrutto, il patto sarebbe rotto e per Swan sarebbe la fine. Al suo posto invecchiavano i filmati, i dischi e le incisioni dei vari giovani talenti da lui scoperti, e per questo motivo Swan non permetteva mai l'uso di fotocamere durante le sue apparizioni pubbliche. Sulla stessa pellicola scopre la registrazione della firma del contratto diabolico tra Swan e Phoenix, dalla quale riceverà la voce nel caso che lei morisse. Su un monitor con immagini dal vivo, Winslow scopre che un sicario si sta preparando ad assassinare Phoenix all'atto del matrimonio; dà fuoco ai filmati e corre al Paradiso per salvare l'amata. Il matrimonio è già iniziato, viene ripreso dal vivo in televisione ed è celebrato da Philbin, mentre Swan indossa guanti e maschera per non essere filmato. Winslow si getta sul sicario nel momento in cui sta sparando, ed il suo colpo anziché colpire Phoenix provoca la morte di Philbin. Si lancia poi sul palco e strappa la maschera a Swan, mettendo in mostra il volto in decomposizione a causa della distruzione del filmato con i contratti. Vedendosi perduto ed accecato dalla follia, Swan cerca di strangolare Phoenix chiedendole la voce e Winslow comincia a infilzarlo nel petto con il copricapo appuntito di una ballerina. La storia termina con Swan che viene trascinato per il palco dal pubblico impazzito, mentre l'agonizzante Winslow si toglie la maschera e striscia verso Phoenix, incitato dalla folla, riuscendo ad afferrarne la mano nel momento in cui sia Swan che lui muoiono. Finalmente Phoenix riconosce il timido ragazzo che l'aveva avvicinata alle audizioni e piange a dirotto sul suo corpo tra il delirio dei presenti. Titoli di chiusura| modifica sorgente I titoli di chiusura sono accompagnati dalla canzone The Hell of It interpretata da Paul Williams. I protagonisti del film vengono presentati separatamente con i loro nomi scritti sullo schermo ed immagini del film in cui compaiono. In alcuni casi le clip in cui vengono presentati sono brevissimi outtake di alcune scene. Riferimenti artistici| modifica sorgente Riferimenti letterari| modifica sorgente La trama del film si ispira principalmente al romanzo Il Fantasma dell'Opera di Gaston Leroux, in cui il deforme Fantasma dell'Opera Erik si scontra con il ricco visconte Raoul de Chagny per conquistare le grazie della bella cantante Christine Daaé dell'Opéra Garnier. Viene ampiamente ripreso il tema del Faust di Goethe, in cui il protagonista vende la propria anima al demone Mefistofele in cambio di un momento di piacere che non abbia mai fine. Tra i brani di Winslow ce n'è anche uno intitolato Faust. Nel romanzo Il ritratto di Dorian Gray di Oscar Wilde, Dorian Gray resta eternamente giovane ed al suo posto invecchia un ritratto che è in suo possesso, così come invecchiano al posto di Swan le immagini del suo archivio. Nel romanzo Frankenstein di Mary Shelley, il mostro creato dal dottor Victor Frankenstein viene assemblato in un modo simile a come viene creato Beef nello spettacolo del Paradiso. La scena finale può essere vista come una modernizzazione della Notte di Valpurga. Riferimenti cinematografici| modifica sorgente Oltre a prendere spunto dal Faust di Goethe, De Palma si rifà anche al film omonimo del 1926 diretto da Friedrich Wilhelm Murnau nella sequenza della firma del contratto col sangue e nei caratteri gotici con cui è scritto il contratto stesso. Nel film Dracula di Tod Browning, l'attore Bela Lugosi indossa un abito che ricorda quello di Swan in una scena del film. Il risveglio di Beef dalla bara durante lo spettacolo richiama alla memoria quello del sonnambulo Cesare nel film di Robert Wiene. Il gabinetto del dottor Caligari. Anche il trucco usato dai musicisti nella scena precedente è ispirato a quello dei personaggi del gabinetto del dottor Caligari. Il facepainting del gruppo rock è un chiaro riferimento ai Kiss La scena in cui Winslow assale Beef nella doccia è molto simile a quella famosa e analoga del film Psyco di Alfred Hitchcock interpretata da Anthony Perkins Quando Swan sta per fare un'orgia con le cantanti che lui ha audizionato dice: "Tutti insieme, appassionatamente!" La scena in cui Winslow piazza la bomba sotto l'auto richiama la scena analoga che apre il film L'infernale Quinlan di Orson Welles. Le immagini iniziali con il logo della Dischi Morte assomigliano ad alcune del film La donna che visse due volte di Hitchcock. Il nome Philbin del braccio destro di Swan è uguale al cognome di Mary Philbin, l'attrice che interpretò Christine Daaé nel film del 1925 Il fantasma dell'Opera, la prima pellicola tratta dal romanzo di Leroux. L'entrata in scena e il costume di Beef al concerto ricorda molto quello di Rocky di The Rocky horror picture show. Anche l'uccisione con il fulmine richiama la medesima morte di Frank-N-Furter Curiosità| modifica sorgente Sissy Spacek, la costumista, più tardi apparirà come attrice protagonista in un altro film diretto da Brian de Palma, Carrie, lo sguardo di Satana. Jessica Harper (Phoenix) ha anche partecipato a Shock Treatment, il sequel di scarso successo di The Rocky Horror Picture Show, al capolavoro di Dario Argento Suspiria e ai film di Woody Allen Amore e guerra e Stardust Memories Alcune sequenze nel film, in particolare quella della notte della prima al Paradiso, furono girate nello storico Majestic Theater nella periferia di Dallas, Texas. Un piccolo gruppo di fan realizzò un evento chiamato Phantompalooza nella città di Winnipeg per celebrare il successo del film. Le canzoni Faust e Somebody Super like You vengono riprese nel fumetto numero 26 della serie di Dylan Dog, Dopo Mezzanotte, in particolare Somebody Super like You quando il protagonista si ritrova involontariamente sul palco di un concerto rock che guardacaso è a tema horror. In una scena del film Cloud Atlas dove degli strozzini assalgono Timothy Cavendish, uno di essi per zittirlo gli copre comicamente la bocca con una ventosa, nello stesso modo di come fa il Fantasma quando attacca Beef sotto la doccia. Musiche| modifica sorgente Nel film sono contenuti 12 brani, dei quali Paul Williams (Swan nel film) ha scritto sia i testi che le musiche. Tra questi, non sono stati inseriti nella colonna sonora Never Thought I'd Get to Meet the Devil, cantata da William Finley (Winslow), e la versione di Faust abbozzata in coppia da Bill Finley e Jessica Harper (Phoenix) alla prima audizione in casa di Swan. Colonna sonora| modifica sorgente Nel 1975, Paul Williams ha ottenuto per Phantom of the Paradise, titolo originale del film e dell'album, una nomination per l'oscar alla migliore colonna sonora. L'album è stato pubblicato dalla casa discografica statunitense A&M Records nel 1974 nel Regno Unito, negli Stati Uniti, in Francia, in Canada ed in Olanda. La A&M Records lo ha pubblicato in Italia nel 1975.1 Tracce| modifica sorgente Lato A Archie Hahn e i Juicy Fruits: Goodbye, Eddie, Goodbye - 3:322 William Finley: Faust - 3:28 Jeffrey Comanor e The Beach Bums: Upholstery - 2:41 Jessica Harper: Special to Me (Phoenix Audition Song) - 2:47 Paul Williams: Phantom's Theme (Beauty and The Beast) - 4:10 Lato B Harold Oblong e The Undeads: Somebody Super Like You (Beef Construction Song) - 4:38 Raymond Louis Kennedy: Life at Last - 2:15 (Kennedy è un musicista statunitense che canta il brano, mentre Beef è interpretato dall'attore Gerrit Graham, che nel film simula di cantare) Jessica Harper: Old Souls - 2:43 Paul Williams: Faust - 5:08 Paul Williams: The Hell of It - 3:57 Musicisti| modifica sorgente Jerry Whitman, Jim Haas, Jon Joyce, Kerry Chater e Tom Bahler - Cori Jim Hughart, Leland Sklar e Max Bennett - Basso Gary Mallaber - Batteria (presente anche nel film come il batterista dei 3 gruppi) Art Munson - Chitarra Craig Doerge, David Garland e Mike Melvoin - Pianoforte Collegamenti esterni| modifica sorgente Phantompalooza The Swan Archives Paul Williams (Swan) Online Note| modifica sorgente ^ (EN) Various – Phantom Of The Paradise - Original Soundtrack Recording, tutte le pubblicazioni su Discogs.com ^ (EN) Various – Phantom Of The Paradise - Original Soundtrack Recording, pubblicazione del 1974 nel Regno Unito su Discogs.com.